


‘Lasciarsi’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ostentata follia [6]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 6. Bacio d'addio;
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Ostentata follia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046180





	‘Lasciarsi’

‘Lasciarsi’

Joker ghignò, mostrando i denti d’argento. Il suo viso era segnato da innumerevoli tatuaggi.  
Le stesse immagini erano state dipinte sui muri con bombolette spray dai colori sgargianti e luminescenti.  
Joker afferrò Harley per i fianchi e la condusse con sé fino alla finestra, baciandola appassionatamente. Le labbra di lui si sporcarono del rossetto di lei.  
“A cosa devo questo bacio?” domandò Harley. Chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo e piegò di lato la testa, facendo ondeggiare i vistosi codini.  
“Questo, piccola…” sussurrò Joker.  
“Sì?” domandò Harley, sgranando gli occhi con aria fanciullesca.  
Joker concluse: “… è un bacio d’addio”. La spinse giù dalla finestra, facendole sfondare le vetrate.

[107].


End file.
